


My Name is Dean Winchester

by MrsCastielNovak93



Series: Diary of a Winchester [1]
Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, love/sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/MrsCastielNovak93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean writes a confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name is Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one actually

My name is Dean Winchester. I have brother named Sam and an angel friend (best friend in fact) named Castiel. I call him Cass for short. I'm normally not a "write in a journal" kind of guy. I'd rather be driving 'baby' the impala while jamming to classic rock and eating pie. Or hunting all the evil sons of bitches. But here I am writing down my "feelings". I heard that if you write down what's going on in your head that its supposed to make you feel better. I'll hide this later where it will never see the light of day.

the reason I am writing in this journal is because I don't trust myself or others to speak my thoughts out loud. like it will feel less real. And what I am about to confess will never leave this page because I would die before telling anyone. Well, here it goes. I am originally a heterosexual male but When it comes to Cass, I am all confused. He makes me feel something I haven't felt in a long time or ever. Butterflies, nerves, sweats, and a smile that plays at the corners of my face. The works. Damn. No chick flick moments. I guess its okay on the page. 

I don't know when it happened all I know is it did. I...(here it goes)...I think...(no scratch that)...I know I love Cass. When he looks at me with those blue eyes that become those clear blue pools of water you see around islands. His smile (rarely occurs) oh but when it makes an appearance is as if someone turned on the sun. I also like how his dirty trench coat sways around him when he walks. when I look at his mouth, I get this urge to kiss him the way he deserves to be kissed. The kind of kiss that stops time, sound and the universe. Just the two of us in a single stretched out moment that goes on forever. there I go with the chick flick moments again. 

I can't believe I admitted that even if it was just to myself. But yes, I confess I have fallen for this fallen, trench coat wearing, blue-eyed angel named Castiel. But he'll never know because I won't ever tell, I'm in my own personal hell. But damn I love me some angel.

-Dean Winchester


End file.
